Spring Break
by zashleyrulez
Summary: Dana and her best friends are heading to Miami for Spring Break. Friendship is in store, but will romance bloom as well?
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen year old Dana Cruz picked up her suitcase from American Airlines flight 724 from Los Angeles to Miami with her best friends, Zoey Brooks and Nicole Bristow by her side.

Looking around the brightly colored airport, Dana was wondering how she had wound up so many miles away from home. She should be sitting in the library going over vocabulary words instead of standing in an airport.

It had all started the month before when her older sister, Jade, a college sophomore, called on Saturday night in mid March. Dana had invited Zoey and Nicole to spend the night. They were watching _Pretty Little Liars_ when the phone rang. Dana was surprised to hear her sister's voice. Usually, the only time she called was when she needed money from their parents and they had just sent it to her last week. Her parents weren't super rich, but they lived a comfortable life. They lived in a 2600 square foot two story house in a guard gated community in Huntington Beach.

Before Dana had time to ask Jade why she called, she was beaten to the punch. Would Dana and her friends like to go to Miami during spring break?

"Why would we want to go to Miami for spring break?" Dana had asked.

One Zoey and Nicole heard the words _spring break_, A and the Pretty Little Liars girls were forgotten and they rushed to Dana's side, trying to hear Jade's part of the conversation.

"My friend Kristen's aunt owns this fabulous beach house and she invited us to come over from spring break. Three of our friends were suppose to go, but they couldn't make it, so I thought maybe you'd like to. Since I went away to college, we haven't been spending as much time as we used to."

That was true. When Jade had gone off to college at the University of California, San Diego, they hadn't been as close. She had missed her sister. Sure, they kept in touch through texting, e-mail, and phone calls, but it wasn't the same as having her sister right there by her side.

"You know that I would love to see you, the SATs are in May and I have to study for them."

"You can study down here," Jade insisted.

Before Dana could answer, Nicole snatched the phone away from her, and told Jade they'd call her back. After some arm twisting, Zoey and Nicole finally convinced Dana that they just _had_ to go to Miami. How could they turn down a week in a luxurious beach house? With Zoey and Nicole by her side, happily jumping up and down, making plans for the week, Zoey called her sister back and told her they'd be going to Miami.

Thought of Jade made Dana check the time on her cell phone. It was almost two o'clock and her sister should have been here to pick them up already. Dana sighed and set down her suitcase and opened it, making sure everything was still there. Her clothes and shoes still were, but her SAT books were gone. Rummaging through her suitcase, she desperately tried to find them, but couldn't.

"What happened to my SAT books?" Dana screeched. She expected Zoey and Nicole to answer, but they didn't. "Guys?" There still wasn't an answer.

Dana turned around and saw the reason why they had ignored her. They were too busy checking out all the guys milling around the airport.

She couldn't blame them. There were _lots_ of eye candy. She guessed the beach would be pretty packed this week.

A lot of the guys were staring at her. Dana had brown hair with caramel streaks in them. It was slightly wavy and her bangs were swept to the right side of her face. She had a sun kissed tan, teeth that were like perfect white pearls, warm chocolate brown eyes, long lean legs, and she had curves that showed off her well toned body. She stood at a height of 5'8 and was undeniably gorgeous. Right now, she was wearing a white chiffon tank top with black polka dots and black peter pan necklace which was under her collar bone, dark washed skinny jeans, a pair of black patent leather flats, and was carrying a black handbag and the cross body handle was resting on her shoulders. However, she was way too serious about her studies, never giving herself a break, an obvious turn off to guys, but that didn't stop guys from staring at her.

Dana walked in from of Zoey and Nicole, snapping her fingers in from of them.

"Guys! Are you listening to me? I'm kind of in a middle of a crisis here."

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," said Nicole tearing her eyes away from a Louis Tomlinson look-alike.

"Obviously," replied Dana rolling her eyes.

"What's up?" asked Zoey as she tossed her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"This doesn't make any sense," Dana explained. "My SAT books were in my suitcase when we checked them in and now they're gone! Gone! What do you think happened?" She didn't give time for either Zoey or Nicole to explain. "You know what? I'm going to complain!"

"Dana, wait!" Nicole yelled as she ran over to stop Dana, panic clear in her voice.

Dana stopped and looked at her. There was a guilty expression written on her face. She turned to look at Zoey and she had on the same look.

She _knew_ that look all too well.

She had seen it many times before. It appeared every time Zoey and Nicole teamed up to do something that they felt they "needed" to do for Dana.

Like last November when they told Brandon Morris, WCA's star pitcher, that Dana had a crush on him.

Or the time in sophomore year when they set her up on a blind date with Andrew Johnson.

Or the time when they were seven and they pushed her into the pool at a country club after she completed her swimming lessons since she was too afraid to jump into the water and start swimming herself.

Dana instantly turned to face them both and glared. "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything," answered Nicole. "Right, Zoey? Why would you think we did something, Dana?"

Dana just glared at her causing Nicole to shriek and run behind Zoey.

"Except maybe we got rid of your books," Zoey said in a rush as she felt Dana's glare on her instead.

Dana could practically feel her eyes popping out of her head, her anger rising. "What! How could you guys?"

Zoey took this as a bad sign and began to quickly explain, "You're supposed to be in Miami having fun! Not studying for the SATs. Your suitcase was filled with test guides."

"When you went inside to get your e-ticket, we gave you books back to your parents," Nicole continued with the explanation, popping her head out from Zoey's back.

"May parents were in on this?" Dana shrieked.

"They just wanted you to have a good time just like what we wanted, " Zoey said. "They know how hard you've been studying."

"Because I have to ace my SATs in May!"

"You already aced the PSAT and you've been studying like crazy. You also took that prep class," Nicole reminded her, stepping out from behind Zoey. "You're more than prepared Dana. You're _super_ prepared and practically the whole school knows you'll get into any college you want."

Dana let out a sigh and sat down on a nearby bench. "Okay, you geniuses, you've succeeded with your plan. I won't be able to study while I'm down here."

Zoey took a seat next to her friend. "Come on, Dana. Loosen up a little, at least this week. Relaxing won't make you forget everything you're learned. You're one of the smartest juniors at West Coast Academy. Actually, scratch that. You _are_the smartest junior at WCA. In fact, you're smarter than most of the seniors and I can guarantee that you'll be our class valedictorian."

"You're not mad are you? asked Nicole, her bubbliness gone.

"Of course I'm mad," Dana grumbled. "But I'll get over it. I always do, don't I?" After all, they were her best friends and you just can't stay mad at your best friends for very long.

"Hey! Look! There's Jade!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping up and down, pointing a finger to the direction where Jade was standing.

Dana looked across the airport. There was no mistaking her older sister. Guys had their eyes glued to her. Why wouldn't they? Jade was gorgeous.

Today, she was wearing faded denim short shorts with a white halter top and nude four inch suede sandals. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail.

Kristen, whom Dana had never met before, was just as gorgeous. She had brown hair that reached the bottom of her chest and was wearing a cream colored tank top with a lace pattern, white denim cuffed short shorts, and a pair of five inch black patent leather sandals.

"Hey you guys," Kristen greeted. "Welcome to Miami."

"Okay what's wrong?" Jade asked as she gave Zoey and Nicole a quick greeting before hugging Dana. "You have on a pout and I know that look." Jade checked her watch. "We're not that late. Only by like fifteen minutes."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at them," Dana yelled pointing a finger at Zoey and Nicole.

"What'd they do?" Jade asked as she took off her sunglasses and threw them in her Prada handbag.

Dana quickly filled Jade and Kristen in on Zoey and Nicole's latest scheme.

"Can I give you my opinion?" Jade offered.

"What?" Dana asked.

"They did the right thing!" Jade exclaimed.

"What?" screamed Dana not believing it.

"You can't always be studying, Dana. You need to have some down time, for fun. Otherwise, you're just going to burn yourself out. Why are you worrying about your SATs anyway? You're going to ace them and get into the college you want. Forget about being Dana the Bookworm. For the next few days, be Dana the Party Girl!"

_Aren't you the party girl in this family?_ Dana wanted to say, but she didn't knowing she wasn't going to win this argument.

"Now, that's settled," said Jade. "Let's head to the car."

"What do you guys have planned for this afternoon?" asked Nicole as they headed to the parking garage. "Is it something fun? I hope it's something fun!"

"Nicole!" screamed Dana. "Shut up!"

"Sorry. I'm just excited." Nicole was now looking down at the ground.

"Nicole, I didn't mean to scream at you," Dana said, her face softening and she uncrossed her arms, putting a hand to Nicole's shoulder, while she nodded in response.

"Anyways, we were thinking about having a BBQ today, so why don't we head back to the house, drop your things off, grab some lunch, and then we can go grocery shopping," Jade answered.

"Perfect!" squealed Zoey grinning.

"Does that sound okay to you Dana? Or would you rather do something else?" asked Jade.

"That sounds fine," Dana answered, pasting a fake smile on her face while on the inside, she was fuming.

When they got to the beach house, they met Kristen's aunt, Megan, who was in her fourties and just as gorgeous as Kristen.

"Feel free to make yourselves at home," Megan said. "But I'm afraid that the cupboards are bare. I haven't had time to stock up on food yet."

"Don't worry, Aunt Megan. We'll do it," Kristen offered. "We're going to lunch soon; then we're going grocery shopping for the BBQ.

"Great! Have fun!" said Megan as she headed out.

"Ready for the grand tour?" asked Kristen facing the group of girls.

The beach house was beautiful. Walking from room to room, Dana felt like it was something out of a design magazine. The floors were a cherry wood and all the furniture were super comfy, in bright ocean colors with huge cushions and pillows. The walls were painted a pale sky blue, and the drapes were all sky blue and white. Seashells were scattered everywhere, and there were tons of plants and fresh bouquets of flowers. The whole interior of the house felt as if a little bit of the beach had been brought inside.

After the tour, they divided the bedrooms among themselves. Zoey and Nicole were sharing a room as were Dana and Jade, but they didn't mind since each room was huge with two queen sized beds ready for them. Kristen, on the other hand, had a room to herself. Once they were all settled in, they walked outside towards the black BMW convertible Kristen rented.

"Don't look now," said Zoey excitedly. "But I think that we've got ourselves some admirers.

"Where? Where?" Kristen asked her eyes darting everywhere.

"Don't mind Kristen," Jade explained. "She's a little guy crazy."

"The house next door," replied Zoey. "I saw a guy peeking out the window and I'm pretty sure he was checking us out."

"Was he cute?" asked Kristen as she casually glanced at the house next door.

Zoey shrugged. "Not sure. I didn't have a good look."

Kristen slid into the driver's seat of their rental car next to Jade who was riding shotgun. Dana, Zoey, and Nicole were all piled in the back. The top was open and wind was blowing their hair slightly.

As Dana buckled up her seatbelt, she listened to the conversation going on. Excitement was clear in their voices as they discussed plans for this week. It got Dana thinking.

Maybe she'll loosen up and have fun, too.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Reese was trying not to be seen as he stared out of the window at his next door neighbors. He's push the drapes aside, take a peek, and then let them fall back into place, before doing it again.

A voice on the couch asked, "Who are you spying on?"

"I'm not spying on anyone," replied Logan as he plopped down on the couch next to his best friend, Chase Matthews.

"Uh-huh," Chase responded not lifting his eyes from the issue of _Sports Illustrated_in his hands.

Michael Barrett who was sprawled across a brown leather armchair playing a handheld video game, murmured, "Were you checking out girls? Maybe some _hot_girls?" He was definitely familiar with Logan's playboy image and personality.

"Maybe I was," Logan said.

Michael instantly pulled his eyes away from his video game. "How many were there?"

"Five."

Michael instantaneously pumped a fist in the air. "Score! One for each of us. What did they look like? Were they hot? Details! I want details!"

"Have you decided which one you wanted yet?" asked Chase, eyes still glued on his magazine.

"It doesn't matter which girl our boy Logan wants, because they're all going to want him," Michael said. "They always do. That's one of the perks of growing up in the lap of luxury."

"Are you saying girls only like me for my family's money?"

It's not a secret that Logan was rich. Obviously, his dad was the famous Malcolm Reese, one of the most well known directors and his mom, Abigail Reese is a famous fashion designer. However, his family's wealth was a sore point with him. It wasn't that he didn't like being rich. He did. In fact, he loved it. He's aware there are multiple occasions in which he flaunts in. Also, it gave him lots of nice things. Vacations. Great seats at concerts and sporting events. An iPhone and an iPod. His own car. Invitations to premieres and exclusive events. But sometimes…and he would _never_ admit this to his friends…sometimes he did wonder if one of the reasons girls liked going out with him was because his family was so rich.

"Of course not!" Michael exclaimed, pulling him away from his thoughts. "You look like an Abercrombie & Fitch model and you dress like one, too. Based on that alone, you're a catch. But girls like guys who can treat them like a princess, and you _always_treat your girlfriends like princesses.

"When he _has_ a girlfriend!" Chase joked.

It was no secret that Logan was a serial dater. His classmates at Pacific Coast Academy had nicknamed him Mr. Hotshot because he was always going from girl to girl to girl and there wasn't one that didn't want him. However, the longest relationship he had was two weeks. He knew his friends thought he grew tired of the girls he dated, but that wasn't it. Every time he dated a new girl, there was always a feeling of excitement. Maybe this girl was going to be _the one._ They'd go out, have a fun time, get to know each other.

But then…

Then something would happen that would make him wonder if the girl he was dating was really into _him._

He wanted to be liked for who he was and _no_t for his family's money.

This winter, he'd been dating Katherine Millers. For Valentine's Day, he'd gotten her a small box of chocolates and a bouquet of daisies. When he showed up at her doorsteps, there was no mistaking the disappointment on her face. She had covered it up immediately, but he had _known._ She had been expecting a bigger box of candy. A bigger bouquet of flowers. When he logged himself into Pacific Coast Academy's gossip that night, he learned that Katherine was expecting a dozen red roses and a five-pound box of chocolates from Godiva.

He instantly ended things with her the next day.

Then there was Brittany Drew. He had invited her to the Winter Formal and when he picked her up, she asked if he was going to rent a limo to take them. When he said he wasn't, she threw a fit about how her friends were going in one and that it wasn't like he couldn't afford one.

Logan had stood Brittany up that night, and went with another girl.

Another time, she was dating Teresa Benson. They went on a date to the movies and when they came out, he suggested grabbing a bite at a café, but that wasn't enough for Teresa. She wanted to go to Pacific Springs Country Club. When he explained to her that he wasn't a member, she was shocked.

"But you're family's so rich!"

That was the last time he ever went out with her.

Logan didn't know why, but it seemed like all girls wanted to date a guy who was rich. They may not show it at first, but it'd soon pop up. For once, he wanted to date a girl who was into _him._ A girl who didn't know his dad was a famous director and his mom is a famous designer. He wanted a girl that didn't know he lived in the biggest house in their city in Los Angeles- okay, it was a mansion - and that his parents owned four cars, two limos, and their own private jet. He, himself, had a sleek silver Mercedes of his own. Someone who didn't know that his parents owned this beach house in Miami, another one in Malibu, a house in Paris, as well as a ski house in Denver.

There were times he wished he could be someone else. That way, he'd know how it really feels like when a girl liked him. He really wanted a serious relationship with a girl. One that he could share everything to and not get judged. Someone that was fun and carefree.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Micahel said. "Let's go over. The sooner we introduce ourselves to them, the better."

"They're not home," Logan said as he picked up a basketball and spun it on his finger. He was captain of PCA's basketball team since sophomore year which was a record and he was considered PCA's legendary player of all time. "I saw them leave in their car."

"Were they wearing bikinis?" asked Michael. "If they were, we can go to the beach and track them down."

Logan shook his head. "No, they weren't dressed for the beach. We'll just have to wait until they get back home."

"Bummer," Logan said as he sat back down on the armchair and went back to his game. "So which one are you going after?"

"I don't know. They were all pretty, but two of them were older, like around Zac's age.

Logan had invited his friends over to stay at his family's beach house. Zac was Logan's older cousin and he was staying with them as well as his friend, Dylan. They were juniors in college at Columbia University. "Well, we'll stand by you as we watch you work your magic," said Michael. "And we'll take the ones you don't want."

"You know," Chase started finally speaking up after listening to their conversation. "He really doesn't have an advantage over us. These girls don't know anything about Logan. For all they know, he's just like us."

As soon as those words left Chase's mouth, Logan realized something. Chase was right.

Those girls didn't know who he was.

They knew _nothing_about him.

Only minutes ago, he wished he could be someone else.

Now he had his chance!

"Let's prove it," Logan said.

"Prove what?" asked Michael going back to his video game and munching on his potato chips, once again.

"That I can get one of those girls to fall for me, and she'd be just falling for me."

"How?"

"By switching places."

"With who?"

"Chase."

"What?" Chase exclaimed finally lifting his head from his magazine.

"For this week, you'll be the rich guy and I'll be the poor guy."

"I'm not poor!" Chase defended himself.

"No, but you're also not loaded like he is," stated Michael as he put down his game thinking this could be interesting.

"We'll switch places," Logan exclaimed getting excited by his own idea. "I'll give you all my credit cards." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and dangled the keys of the same Mercedes convertible that he had rented as the one he has back home. "My car, too. While you'll be living it up, I'll just the average guy next door."

"Let's make this really interesting," Michael said rubbing his hands together, smiling as the wheels in his head were turning, all thoughts of his video game gone. "Let's make this into a bet."

"A bet?" Logan asked. "What kind of a bet?"

"I know I won't like the sound of this," Chase groaned. "Since I'm involved in it."

"You switch places and you each ask once of our next-door neighbors out. You romance them and the first person to get kissed wins."

"What does the winner get?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Chase stated sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, Mr. Moneybags here has everything and if you have forgotten, I don't have much to offer."

"Let's see," Michael said as he leaned back into the chair thinking about it. Then he snapped his fingers. "I got it! If Chase wins, he gets to drive Logan's Mercedes for the rest of the school year and if Logan wins, Chase will have to wash Logan's Mercedes every weekend."

"Sounds fair to me," said Logan. "Are you in?"

"I don't know about his," Chase said as he rubbed his hand across his neck. "What if they find out about this?"

"They won't find out about this if you don't blab it out to them," said Michael bringing up the fact that Chase was very gullible. "And this is only a little fling. Whatever happens in Miami stays in Miami. Romances starts and ends here. They don't follow us home."

"So what do you say?" asked Logan was he was dangling his keys in front of Chase's face.

Jason was tempted.

Very tempted.

He wanted to say yes.

The words were at the tip of his tongue.

He was dying to get behind the wheel of Logan's sleek black 2012 SLS AMG Mercedes which had cost his parents more than $200,000 He'd been jealous ever since Logan had gotten the car for his seventeenth birthday this year. It wasn't an evil or bad kind of jealousy but more of a wistful _I wish my parents could afford to buy me a Mercedes for my birthday_type. His own car was a white 1994 Toyota which he had inherited from his uncle. It needed a new paint job as well as a stereo job. It definitely was _not_ the type of car that girls noticed. Unlike Logan's. But Logan didn't need his car. Girls constantly flocked him.

It was as Michael said. Logan looked like he just stepped out of an Abercrombie & Fitch magazine. He was 6'1, had curly chestnut brown hair that girls could only wish to run their fingers through, an awesome tan, brown eyes, a rock hard six pack with sculpted arms, legs, and abs. Not to mention a killer smile and sexy smirk which makes girls drool.

Chase was your average guy. He was only 5'6, had dull colored brown hair that was super bushy and never did what he wanted it to do, plain brown eyes, and no matter how many hours he spend at the gym, he just couldn't get any muscles.

It wasn't like he didn't have any dates. He did, but girls would _always_surround Logan. He always wanted to live life like Logan and now he had his chance.

Washing Logan's car would only be a small price to pay, even if he only had the car for a week. He'd ask one of the girls out from next door to make it seem like he was taking the bet seriously. Then, he'd go out and do his own thing. Why go out with a girl for a week that you'd never see her again.

He now had the perks of Logan Reese. Chase would be driving around Miami in a sleek black Mercedes convertible seeing how Logan lives.

And dated.

This was one bet Chase wouldn't mind loosing.

What could possibly go wrong?

"You're on!" Chase exclaimed, snatching he keys and credit cards out of Logan's hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase stared into the shopping cart he was pushing. It was filled with every junk food imaginable. Chips, soda, cookies, candy. The pile also seemed to get bigger and bigger.

After Zac and Dylan had arrived from the airport, they'd decided to tackle their grocery shopping. Chase was put in charge of pushing the cart while the rest of the guys threw what they wanted into it. But they weren't filling it with anything edible! Chase loved junk food, but he knew there was a limit to how much he could eat.

"How about some fresh fruits and vegetables, guys?" Chase asked but didn't get a response back.

"You can go get that if you want some," Logan said as he threw in a box of ice-cream sandwiches. Logan was always healthy and fit. Because of basketball and track, he exercised everyday and his mom made sure that their chefs at home made proper, healthy meals especially during the play-offs, so he just wanted to indulge this week.

"Mind pushing the cart for a while?" asked Chase.

"Logan, I need help carrying these soda cases to the car!" shouted Michael.

"Sorry man. Looks like you're stuck with the job still," Logan said as he went to help Michael.

Chase sighed and began to turn a corner, but had crashed with another cart due to the amount of people there.

"Oh," the girl started. "I'm sorry."

Chase was in shocked as the girl came into view.

He thought she looked amazing.

Zoey was 5'4 and was wearing a navy blue tank top tucked into a white tulle skirt which reached her knees with a pair of black rhinestone sandals. Her blonde locks fell across her shoulders.

"I'm not usually this clumsy, but the store is so full. I didn't break anything of yours, did I?" Zoey asked as she took a peek at his cart. "Seems like this belongs to a bunch of guys. No healthy nutrients at all, huh?" she joked.

_Voice! Voice!_Chase told himself. _Find your voice and say something before she leaves. Before it's too late._

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked putting a hand on Jason's shoulder after he still didn't reply. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?"

_She was touching him. SHE WAS TOUCHING HIM!_

"Fine. I'm fine," Chase said as he finally found his voice, and he began taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down.

"That's good then," Zoey said ready to walk away.

"But…"

"But?"

"I'd like you number. You know, just in case something does happen to me. I'd need to know where to tell the doctor to send the bill."

"Well, I don't normally give my number to the enemy."

Enemy? Chase had no clue what she was talking about.

As reading his mind, Zoey pointed to his t-shirt. "You go to Pacific Coast Academy."

Chase looked down at his shirt for a second before replying. "And that's a problem?

"It is if you go to West Coast Academy."

"You go to WCA? We're from the same town?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

Or maybe it wasn't. Maybe it was fate. Maybe he was meant to meet this girl today."

"How long have you lived in the Los Angeles area?" he asked.

"All my life."

"Me too."

"Where do you like to hang out?"

"Well, we love to go to Sprinkles Cupcakes and Burger Hut."

"Me too," exclaimed Chase. "It's funny how we never ran into each other before."

Zoey just shrugged. "I guess it's our lucky day."

_Is it ever?_ Chase thought. "So, can I have your number?"

"Only if you tell me your name."

_Duh! I haven't told her my name yet._ "I'm Chase. Chase Matthews"

"Nice to meet you, Chase. I'm Zoey Brooks," Zoey said as she pulled out her cell phone. "If you give me your number, I'll call you."

Chase told her his number and she called him, letting it go to his voicemail.

"Got it!" he exclaimed.

The two of them got to know each other a little more before Nicole and Dana ran up to her with fruits and soda.

"Who's your little friend here?" Nicole asked nudging Zoey as she looked Chase up and down before slowly nodding her approval to Zoey.

"His name's Chase and I kind of ran into him. Literally. With the shopping cart. Chase, these are my best friends, Dana Cruz and Nicole Bristow."

"Hi," said Dana.

"Hi," said Nicole. "I'm Nicole. So nice to meet you. Isn't it nice, Dana, huh. Chase, you should..." Nicole said before Dana clamped her hand on Nicole's mouth and glared at her and Nicole nodded before Dana removed her hand.

"Hey," replied Jason.

"Why don't we take the shopping cart and you can continue talking to Chase," suggested Nicole.

"No, it's okay. We were just about done, anyways."

"Are you doing anything tonight, Chase?" asked Nicole.

"No plans so far. Why?"

"Well, we're having a barbeque tonight. You should totally come over."

"I don't know," Chase started. "I don't want to intrude on you guys.

"Yeah, you definitely should," insisted Zoey.

Chase was shocked. Zoey _wanted_him to come. Okay, so maybe this wasn't an official date, but maybe if they had a good time here, they'd go out again. Just the two of them.

"So you'll come?" asked Dana.

"I'll be there," replied Chase.

"And if you have any friends as cute as you, bring them too," Nicole said with a little giggle.

"Here's our address," said Zoey as she pulled out a slip of paper and a pen from her purse, writing it down then handing it to him. "We'll see you tonight."

Then, she, Dana, and Nicole walked away towards the chips aisle.

Chase had a smile on his face until he looked at the address Zoey wrote down.

He blinked his eyes in disbelief and his stomach sank.

It couldn't be…

But it was.

That was the address of the house next door which meant she was one of the girls that Logan had saw.

Suddenly, he wished he hadn't agreed to that bet…


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived back at the beach house, Dana, Nicole, and Zoey went into the room Nicole and Zoey shared while Kristen and Jade started setting up everything in the backyard.

"Okay, now let's talk about you, Zoey," Dana said as she sat down on the edge of Nicole's bed.

"What about me, D?"

"What was that thing going on with Chase?"

"What thing?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me. You were obviously flirting with him. You like him, don't you?"

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't."

"You totally do. You invited him to our barbeque tonight."

"Actually, Nicole did."

"But you were the one who insisted on him coming," Nicole fired back.

Zoey knew there was no way she was going to win this argument especially if she gets teamed up on.

"Fine. Fine. I think he's cute and I've got a small crush on him."

"Obviously," replied Dana.

"So do you know what you're going to wear tonight? We better get dress soon so we can set up," said Nicole. "We totally have to look cute because there will be cute guys there. Do you guys think we'll meet cute guys? I hope we do because…"

"Nicole, shut up!" yelled Dana.

"Sorry," Nicole replied.

"I don't know. I have nothing to wear," complained Zoey

"What do you mean you have nothing to wear? You pretty much raided Vanessa's closet in search of the cutest clothes before we came here," said Nicole. Vanessa was Zoey's older sister by two years, a freshman in college.

"I know, but what happens when he finds out that I don't dress like this every day? I brought tons of dresses and skirts, so what should I do when he finds out I wear ordinary tops and jeans pretty much every day!?"

"Stop freaking out. You'll be fine," comforted Dana. "Nothing's set in stone yet."

"Okay," Zoey sighed. "Will you guys help me pick out an outfit for tonight?"

"Of course," replied Nicole completely happy about that while Dana just sat watching, amused as Nicole threw clothes out of Zoey's closet for her to try on.

Dana kept what she was wearing while Nicole had on a white ribbed tank top tucked into a hot pink bubble skirt and nude strappy sandals.

Zoey was wearing a coral ribbed tank top tucked into a navy blue floral skirt and black strappy sandals.

"This doesn't look too dressy does it?" Zoey questioned as she looked down at her outfit after she asked Jade and Kristen to help her with her make-up.

"No, you look cute, but it doesn't look like you had put in too much effort," replied Dana sick of watching the two girls freak out over their hair, make-up, and outfits. "Now that we're done, let's go help Jade and Kristen set up."

Chairs were set up by the pool, the barbeque grill was going, and tons of food were already out. There were people Jade and Kristen knew that were in Miami, so they invited them, as well.

"Which one are you interested in?" Logan asked Chase, as they walked into the backyard, where the barbeque was taking place. They had been let in by Kristen who was in the kitchen getting more soda.

"Zoey."

"What does she look like?" asked Logan.

Before he got an answer, Jade went up to them to introduce herself.

"Hi! My name's Jade. You must be the guys my sister and her friends invited. Well, make yourself at home."

"Thanks," said Michael as he grabbed a handful of potato chips from the bowl Jade was carrying.

Just then, Zac and Dylan arrived, and Jade went to great them. Instantly, they turned on the charm, making her laugh. Unlike himself, they both knew how to turn on the charm with girls.

Chase was getting nervous and his hands were beginning to sweat. He wiped them on the side of his shorts. He had changed his outfit four times before decided on a pair of khakis shorts and a yellow polo with black flip flops.

"Calm down, man," said Logan. "Just be yourself."

"But I'm not myself, remember?" Chase said, bringing up their bet. "I'm you."

"Well, at least you can impress her."

"Yeah, but only for a week," Chase shot back. "What happens when we go back home and I'm myself again? She lives in our city!"

"You're thinking beyond this week?" asked Michael. "Dude, chill out."

"Yes! No! I don't know!"

"Just have fun," advised Logan. "You don't know if it's going to work out or not."

"He's right, so just enjoy the perks of being Logan Reese this week," Michael said. "So which one is she?"

Just then, the girls walked out each carrying two bottles of two liter soda and talking at the same time. Nicole was on the left, Dana in the middle, and Zoey on the right.

"There she is," said Chase. "The one on the right."

"She's alright," said Michael. "Now which one do you want?" he asked Logan.

"They're both hot, but I want to talk to the one in the middle," replied Logan, grinning.

"That's Dana and the other one is Nicole."

"Hey Chase," Zoey called. "Want to help me barbeque?"

Chase's eyes lit up as he abandoned Logan and Michael and went over to Gabriella. Michael then left to talk to Nicole while Logan walked over to Dana.

Zoey stared longingly at the spare ribs and corn Chase was eating. She desperately wanted a bite of it, but with the barbeque sauce and the possible chance of getting corn stuck in her teeth, she decided again it. That was definitely not the look that she wanted.

"You sure you don't want some?" asked Chase as he took another bite of his ribs. "It's delicious."

"That's fine. I'll stick to my hotdog," she replied slightly lifting up her ordinary hotdog; she didn't even risk putting ketchup on it. "Thanks for helping me barbeque."

"No problem," Chase answered. "It was fun."

"Well, you seemed pretty good at it."

"In the kitchen, no, but barbequing is easy. All you do is toss the meat on the grill and flip it a few times. You know, this is so weird. Not only are we from the same town, but our beach houses are next to each other."

"Maybe it was fate."

"Fate?

"Yeah. Maybe we were destined to meet each other."

"Yeah, maybe. That could be, but what I do know is that I want to go out with you tomorrow. What do you say?"

"Sure," answered Zoey squealing on the inside. _Date number two. Perfect!_

"Hey," greeted Michael as he stood in line behind Michael to get his food.

"Oh hey," said Nicole turning around to look at him. _He's cute._

"So, how are you enjoying Miami so far?"

"I don't know. We just got here today, but it's been fun."

"That's cool," said Michael. "So did we. When are you guys leaving?"

"We're staying for a week, so we're leaving on Sunday."

"Same here."

They got their food and went to sit down at a table together talking the whole time.

"Do you want to go exploring with me tomorrow? Let's see what this city has to offer." Michael asked.

"That sounds good. I don't think my friends and I have any plans yet."

Dana was sitting on a chair looking at her best friends. She was glad they had each found a guy and it looked like they really kicked it off. She took a bite of her salad as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Hey there sexy. I'm Logan." He slid an arm around her and gave her a smirk.

"And I'm not interested," replied Dana pushing his arm off her.

"Wanna make out?"

"Want a bruised lip?"

"Awww… girls won't want to make out with me then."

"Not my problem." Dana then got up and found another spot.

Logan was shocked. Never in his life had a girl turned him down, but deep down inside, he was slightly happy. He followed her to her new spot.

"Why not? I like you. You like me. It's perfect."

Dana just scoffed. "Yeah, right. I'd never date a guy like you."

"And how am I like?"

"Spoiled, obnoxious, cocky, egotistical, and you must think you own the world. How much time do you have here?"

Never had a girl spoken like this to him before. "I must admit, you're pretty good at making judgments."

"I would say they're pretty accurate."

"Why don't we start over? I'm Logan Reese," said Logan as he introduced himself, staring at her to see if she had a reaction over his name.

"Dana Cruz." And she hadn't. Either she was a really good actress or she really didn't know who he was.

"So, are you the one responsible for getting Chase and Zoey together?" asked Logan, trying to make small talk.

Dana just let out a little laugh. "I can't take credit for Zoey's skill with a shopping cart.

Logan tried talking to her, but all he got were either one or two word answers.

"Well, nice _not_talking to you," Logan said as he finished eating as so did Dana.

"What?" Dana asked as she turned her head so she was looking at him ready to disagree with him.

"You barely talked to me."

"Oh."

"And there you go again," replied Logan. He genuinely wanted to get to know this girl, and she didn't want him.

"Well, sorry," she said looking away.

Logan rolled his eyes before asking, "Do you have any plans tomorrow?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Do you want to go out tomorrow? A day at the beach."

"I told you I'm not going out with you."

"Who said anything about a date? I just want to be friends. What's wrong with two friends hanging out at the beach? Come on," Logan urged. "You know you want to. It'll be fun. Walking along the shore, feeling the sand between your toes, collecting seashells, making sand castles, swimming in chlorine-free water. You didn't come all the way down to Miami to spend your time by the swimming pool, did you? You could have stayed at home and gone to Pacific Springs Country Club for that.

"Oh alright. What time did you want to go?"

"I'll pick you up at ten."

"Fine."

A/N: Here we go. There's chapter 4. I'm slowly working on this story, so please bear with me here. Oh, and all those DL writers out there, update your work; I love all your stories. Anyways, just to clear up some things. Schillingklaus, the guys and the girls have never met before, and for the characters' names that I have used or may use later on, they're not related to anyone on Nickelodeon. It's just a coincidence because I like those names. Anyways, thank you all for reading and I love the reviews that you've left me. If you guys read all of this, I commend you, and tell me so I can give you a big round of applause(:


End file.
